GAP
by CherryChirdorin
Summary: Rin and Mikuo were pratically born together- forgetting that he is 3 years older than her that is. He's been with her since her birth, and she's been with him since the very beginning of her life. But, not everything lasts. Mikuo and his family move away to America when he is 9, leave behind a sad, and confused 6 year old Rin. Ten Years later, Rin lives the perfect life until...?


**More new stories, CC? Really? Well! I'm really serious about this one! And as for my Soul Eater ff, I really like it so far and am definately keeping it. Though I am having an writer's block and thus am still in the process of writing chap one Orz**

**but uh, yeah. Other than my Soul Eater Fic, everything is subject to deletion and being rewritten- DEFINITELY being rewritten I should say, though some of them may not be worth rewritting, so I'm probably scrapping Little mermaid for sure... Ah- anyone on to the story!**

**BTW, this entire story will be told through the eye's lf Miku, Rin's best friend, but it's not first person, more like Miku in the form of third person...sort of. Anyway, it's gonna be tricky, but this is the only way I feel is best to write it, so please point out any kinks in the PoV is there are any UvU**

GAP

Prologue

Growing up is something that all of us must someday do. And while it is quite a feat, it also pulls it's rewards. A story about her and him. One that definitely took lots of growing up. It all dates back to about 4 years ago when I met her. She was constantly sitting alone in class. And definitely held less energy than a kid her age should. Her hair was overgrown and nearly swept the slopr as she walked, blonde. A dull blonde at that. And her face was framed with thick framed orange glasses. She always wore dresses, very pretty ones, too. So for such a pretty looking girl, why was she so depressed?

That's what always worried me from day one, when everyone was forced to do their self introductions, and right as it got to the person ahead of her, she suddenly had a tummy ache. And went home early. No one talked to her for the rest of the school year. And neither did I.

The next year, we entered middle school, all of us twelve going on thirteen. I had initially thought that her previous stunt was nothing but a shy megane girl at her finest. But no. She had pulled it again that year. And once again, no one spoke to her for the rest of the year. And neither did I. But this time, I did send some curious sidelong glances.

You see, I at first thought that she really had stomach aches. You know, shyness effect. That all through the introductions, in her head she was shouting 'gambatte, gambatte!'. But it would do no good, because right as the person in front of her was going, she would get butterflies in her stomach, creating little tornados that just deemed her unfit to give a proper introduction. And so she would excuse herself. However, for some reason, I felt I knew this glasses weaing girl was definitely not the shy type. So you can't blame me for what I did in our junior year of middle school.

Right before class started, I caught the girl with overgrown blonde hair walking in the halls towards our classroom-I was once again in her class. Needless to say, two years worth if curiosity burst forth. Not to mention I planned to be class 2B's rep that year, and I wanted everyone to get along. Blondie over here very was much so included in those plans.

"Why do you always leave before your introduction. I know it can't be a stomach ache." I stared at her intently, to let her know I was being serious, and that I definitely was not going to accept that tummy ache bull crap. To the naked eye, me holding her arm forcefully, pulled so close that our noses were touching and glaring down into her eyes, it looked like I was doing no more than bullying her. So of course, students were steering clear of the 'trouble', and it didn't take long for one of the teachers to start heading our way. One thing that disturbed me more than her tone when she answered, or her answer itself, was the dull look over her eyes, like took a blurring tool and swiped it over her irises and pupil, in such a way that it allowed for no light to pass through their murky, turquoise surfaces.

"Because...I guess I wasn't in the mood to make friends. And I'm not this year either."

Is what she said before the teacher broke us apart, and while she walked homefree into the classroom, I had to clear up the misunderstanding with the teacher, appearantly from 2A. From her headstrong voice, amd determined tone, I knew I was correct, and that she was no shy megane girl.

And for some reason, her answer angered me. It felt so arrogant. Didn't feel like making friends? As if she was implying just saying 'yo' in her intro would suddenly make her the most popular girl in school. It pissed me off because it felt like that simple sentence was downplaying and degrading my, and every other person like me's very nervous thoughts on how to interact with people in such a way to become their friends. Some people have hard times just speaking up, and others just simply can't make friend no matter what they do, or how hard they try.

And she is acting all high and mighty.

I had already decided that year, I was not going to take her shit. In order for my ultimate class rep dream to come true, even if it meant having some unlucky souls befriend her arrogant self, I need to make her introduce herself. So I devised a plan.

Yes, as it got to two people ahead of her, I had sprouted my hand in the air to grab the teacher's attention. It had worked. And very carefully planned out, I had said, "Sensei, my stomach really hurts, can I excuse myself to the nurse?" and with a curt nod and telling someone with the surname Furukawa to escort me, I had left the room. Everyone knows that a teacher won't let more than two people out of the classroom at once. A basic school rule.

Somehow, I couldn't help but let out a gentle and encouraging smile when I had spotted her disbelieving face as I was leaving the classroom. 'Gambatte, Gambatte!' I had ironically shouted in my own head.

Needless to say, missing my own introduction definitely lost me some friend oppurtunities, and I did not make class rep that year.

~Prologue End~


End file.
